U.S. Pat. No. 8,663,051 discloses an electric drive module having a transmission with a two-stage planetary transmission having a pair of sun gears that are coupled to one another for common rotation and a pair of internal gears. A first one of the internal gears is fixedly coupled to a housing of the drive module, while the other one of the internal gears is rotatable relative to the housing of the drive module. The internal gears are rather large and as such, are relatively costly to manufacture.